Les demi-dragons
by Dragann
Summary: Natsu et son frère Roméo sont des demi-dragons qui sont traqués comme des monstres depuis la mort de leur mère. Un jour, Natsu fut blessé et ils durent se cacher dans le château. Ils furent surpris par les deux princesses: Lucy et Wendy. Au lieu de s'enfuir, elle soignent Natsu et leur offrent de vivre au château. pouront-ils y rester longtemps sans avoir de problèmes?
1. Prologue

Dans le royaume de Fiore, il existe plusieurs races magiques, dont les dragons. Ils sont craint par les humains, qui les croient bestiaux et sanguinaires alors que ce sont des êtres bons, nobles et civilisés. Pourtant, une femme humaine du village de Garden nommée Iris ne croyait pas que les dragons étaient sauvages. Cela attira l'attention du roi des dragons: Ignir Dragnir. Il se mis à l'observer sans qu'elle ne le sache. Elle l'intriguait au plus point, le fascinait même. Il finit par tomber amoureux de sa beauté sans égal, de sa compassion digne d'un ange et de son ouverture d'esprit sans frontières . Puis jour, il se montra enfin. Iris fut émerveillée par l'être qui se tenait devant elle. Un lien indéfinissable mais très fort se tissa immédiatement entre eux. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la forêt tous les soirs. Puis un jour, Ignir lui démontra une capacité que les dragons gardaient secrète. Devant ses yeux, il s'entoura d'un cocon de lumière rose et un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges en sorti. C'est à cet instant qu'il avoua son amour à sa chère humaine. La jeune femme lui répondit la même chose et s'embrassèrent passionnément. Neuf mois plus tard, Iris présenta ses fils aux cheveux roses et noirs, sa fille aux cheveux roses et son amour à ses amis. Bien sûr, la femme aux cheveux de nuit omît de leurs révéler son espèce. Natsu développa un lien très fort avec son frère Night et sa sœur Klara . Les trois enfants étaient inséparables. Ignir leurs avait même fait des écharpes assortie avec ses écailles. Toutes trois blanches. Lors de leurs trois ans, Natsu, Klara et Night se transformèrent de manière très surprenante. Leurs jambes et leurs bras devinrent ceux d'un dragons à partir de l'articulation. Des cornes leur poussèrent aux coudes, aux genoux et aux épaules. Des écailles apparurent sur leur ventre, leur torse et sur le haut de leur dos. Des ailes de dragon poussèrent entre leurs omoplates et une petite queue à la taille. Leurs dents devinrent des cros et de petites cornes poussèrent dans leurs cheveux. Leur front et leurs tempes se couvrirent aussi d'écailles et finalement, leurs yeux devinrent verticaux. Ceux de Natsu devinrent rouges, Ceux de Klara devinrent roses et ceux de Night devinrent noirs. Sa mère paniqua à l'idée que son village s'en prenne à ses enfants . Ignir leurs apprit donc un sort permettant de cacher leurs traits de dragon. Un mois plus tard, Iris accouchait avec sa famille et ses amis. Elle donna naissance à un autre fils qu'elle nomma Roméo. Mais malheureusement, seulement quelques instants plus tard, Roméo subit la même transformation que ses frères et sœur . Cela terrifia les villageois qui accusèrent les parents de pratiquer la magie noir. Un mage du vide propulsa Ignir à l'autre bout du village et un mage de feu fit exploser la maison. Lorsqu'Ignir revint enfin chez lui, il était trop tard. Iris était étendue sur le sol, un morceau de planche planté dans le cœur. Ses enfants eux, avaient disparu. Il compris alors qu'il avait perdu sa famille. Son corps s'enflamma et il redevint un dragon en poussant un rugissement digne du plus abominable des démons. Sa colère fut telle qu'à son retour dans son royaume, il ne restait plus du village que des cendres.

Pourtant, ses enfants n'étaient pas morts. Lorsque la maison avait explosé Natsu avait prit Roméo dans ses bras pour le protéger. Lorsque ses pensées redevinrent claires, il remarqua que les villageois avaient fuis. Il en fut ravis, mais sa joie s'évanouit lorsqu'il vit la planche plantée dans le corps inerte de sa mère. Il se leva et se rendit contre qu'il ne voyait son père, Night ou Klara nul part et crut qu'ils étaient mort aussi. Il sentit qu'il venait de perdre une partie de son cœur. Le rose se leva lentement et posa un regard tendre sur le nouveau-né dans ses bras. Il l'enroula délicatement dans l'écharpe orange que leur père avait préparé pour lui et dit d'une voix déterminée:

-Roméo, mon frère, tu est la seule famille qu'il me reste et je jure sur ma vie que je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver.

Il reprit alors ses traits de dragon et déploya ses longues ailes. Un peu plus tard, à la caserne de l'armée, une gamine aux cheveux roses et avec une écharpe blanche parlait avec le capitaine.

-Dis-moi, petite? Pourquoi veux-tu tant entrer dans l'armée?

-Car c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de retrouver mes frères.

-Dans ce cas, Klara Dragnir, je vais t'y aider.

Au château du roi, par contre, une toute autre scène avait lieu. Un gamin en cape noir et au visage masqué par une longue écharpe en écailles recouverte de cendres noires était en train de parler avec le roi Jude.

-Mon seigneur, j'ai le malheur de vous annoncer qu'une humaine a osé donner deux fils à un dragon.

-Quoi!!! Je vais tous les faire exécuter!

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. La femme est morte et le dragon est rentré chez lui. Par contre, les fils sont en liberté.

-Je vais prévenir le peuple. Nous retrouverons ces monstres.

-Si vous l'acceptez, j'aimerais avoir l'honneur de les exécuter. Je vais venger mon village. Moi, Night Dragnir, le seul survivant de la fureur du dragon, je jure de venger le village de Garden des deux monstres qui ont causé sa perte.

Ainsi commence la légende des demi-dragons.


	2. Chapitre 1

5 ans...Déjà si longtemps. 5 ans qu'il est mort, qu'elle est morte et qu'ils sont tous morts. 5 ans que l'illusion a disparue, que je suis redevenu un monstre. 5 ans qu'on fuit, qu'on vole, qu'on nous traque. 5 ans qu'on a peur et qu'on a peur de nous. Tout cela a malheureusement commencé en même temps que toi. Mais c'est pour cela que je ne dois pas y penser maintenant. Car aujourd'hui, c'est ta journée Roméo. À toi, mon cher frère...

Natsu était assis sur un rocher et regardait d'un air attendrit son petit frère dormir en serrant Happy dans ses bras. Ils avaient trouvé ce chat bleu il y a environ deux ans. Le pauvre avait des blessures partout et venait de s'enfuir de chez les voleurs qui l'avaient enlevé à ses maîtresses. Les deux frères l'avait soigné et adopté. Ils aimaient tant leur ami qu'ils le considéraient comme leur "troisième frère". Roméo était habillé d'un pantalon noir déchiré et d'un gilet bleu clair sans manche. Autour du cou, il portait sa longue écharpe en écailles orange . Même en l'ayant enroulé deux fois, les deux extrémités de l'écharpe atteignaient sa hanche. Cet ouvrage d'incroyable qualité contrastait avec l'état lamentable de ses vêtements. Ses petits cheveux noirs cachaient légèrement ses yeux clos. Il était facile de s'attendrir devant le mignon petit sourire qui décorait son visage enfantin. Le rose pour sa part, portait des shorts noirs ainsi qu'un gilet sans manches rouge. Il portait son écharpe blanche presque identique à celle de son frère. Il avait laissé ses cheveux en bataille comme ils l'avaient toujours été. Leurs cornes à tout deux avait bien poussé. Ils avaient réussi à maintenir leurs griffes à une certaine longueur mais les pointes de leurs coudes et de leurs genoux s'étaient allongés et aplatit pour ressembler à des lames en écailles. Des versions miniatures de ces lames avaient poussé en pointant vers l'arrière sur chacune des articulations de leurs doigts et sur la dernière articulations de chacun de leurs orteils. Leurs ailes, pour leur part, n'avaient fait que s'ajuster pour garder les mêmes proportions par rapport à leur corps. Quant à leur queue, elles mesuraient maintenant les deux tiers de leur corps. Finalement, leurs cornes de tête étaient maintenant bien plus longues que leurs cheveux. L'aîné s'attarda sur ces cheveux de nuit, Roméo avait vraiment hérité de leur mère. Tout à coup, Happy se mis à bouger. Roméo gémi doucement et gigotât un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il entendit fut la seule chose qu'il souhaitait:

-Bon anniversaire, mon cher petit frère.


	3. Chapitre 2

J'étais en train de manger avec ma famille. Nous parlions et rions tous ensemble. Papa complimenta maman sur le délicieux repas qu'elle avait cuisiné et mes frères et moi confirmèrent ses dires. Klara elle, lui affirma qu'elle rendrait jaloux les meilleurs cuisiniers du royaume. J'étais vraiment heureux d'être là avec toute ma famille. Mais tout à coup, je sentis quelque chose me chatouiller le nez. Ma vue devint sombre et je sentis le mouvement d'une fourrure sur mes bras. Je compris avec tristesse que ce repas en famille n'était que rêve mais une voix que je connaissais trop bien me rendit ma joie.

-Bon anniversaire, mon cher petit frère.

Roméo ouvrît lentement les yeux et rendit son sourire à son frère. Il baissa les yeux sur leur chat et remarqua que la pauvre bête tentait désespérément de se libérer de l'étau de ses bras. En riant, il libéra le captif qui s'enfuit au quart de tour comme s'il craignait d'être attrapé dans la seconde. Sa réaction fit encore plus rire l'enfant sous l'air offusqué du chaton.

-C'est la dernière fois que je dors avec toi, dit-il en criant. La prochaine fois je dormirai avec Natsu. Lui , au moins, il ne m'empêche pas de respirer.

-Allez quoi, ta fourrure est si douce. Grâce à toi, je fais toujours de très beaux rêves.

-Je m'en fiche. TU VAS FINIR PAR ME TUER!!!

-Et si je jure de faire attention?

-Non.

-Et si on te pêchait vingt poissons chacun? proposa alors Natsu.

-Comment je suis censé dire non à ça? Allons-y tout de suite!

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt donné. Les deux frères plongèrent dans le lac près duquel ils avaient dormi et en ressortirent une minute plus tard avec des tonnes de poissons empalés sur leurs lames. Happy était si happy qu'il dévora la pile en un instant sous les éclats de rire des deux garçons. Après quoi, Natsu proposa à son frère d'aller voir le parc du village à côté de la forêt. Ce dernier sauta littéralement de joie. Pour être exact, il sauta si haut qu'il se cogna sur une branche. Il atterrit sur ses pieds et se redressa en se grattant l'arrière de la tête avec un rire gêné. Natsu poussa un soupir de lassitude. Son frère oubliait constamment que leur sang de dragon leur conférait des capacités surhumaines. Après ce petit incident, le petit groupe alla au fameux parc. Ils restèrent une heure à regarder les majestueux conifères sous le ciel clair ainsi que les animaux qui vaquaient à leurs occupations.

-C'est vraiment magnifique, dit Roméo.

-Tu sais, maman et papa m'ont déjà amené dans la forêt où ils se sont rencontrés et elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle-ci.

Soudain, ils entendirent un cri d'effroi. Ils se retournèrent et virent une femme à l'air terrifié qui les pointait du doigt. L'instant suivant, plusieurs hommes armés d'arcs et de sabres fonçaient vers eux en criant de rage. Les deux frères partirent en courant. Ils étaient certains de les semer grâce à leur vitesse lorsqu'une flèche se planta dans le mollet de Natsu et les contraint à ralentir. Ils venaient de sortir du champ de vision des villageois mais ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas loin. Or Natsu ne pourrait pas courir plus longtemps. Ils virent alors un grand mur de pierre et sautèrent par dessus. En atterrissant, Natsu s'effondra en hurlant de douleur. Roméo s'accroupi à ses côtés et vit tout le sang qui coulait de sa jambe. Il pleura en le suppliant de tenir le coup. Soudain, il vit deux filles qui les fixaient en s'approchant. Il y avait une blonde de l'âge de son frère et une bleue du sien. Puisque qu'elles n'avaient pas peur, Roméo crût qu'elles voulaient achever son frère.

-S'il vous plaît, cria-t-il en pleurant, laissez-nous tranquilles. On a jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit alors pourquoi vous voulez toujours nous tuer? On ne vous veut aucun mal.

La blonde posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et dit d'une voix douce:

-Nous non plus.

Il tourna son regard vers la bleue qui venait de retirer la flèche. Elle posa sa main sur la plaie de Natsu. Sa paume s'illumina et lorsqu'elle la retira, la blessure avait disparu. L'ancien blessé se releva lentement et les deux frères les remercièrent infiniment. Ils étaient très surpris par leur geste mais ils frôlèrent la crise cardiaque en entendant la proposition de la blonde:

-Si vous voulez, vous pouvez vivre ici. Ça nous ferait plaisir.


	4. Chapitre 3

Moi et ma petite sœur Wendy avons toujours été certaines que les dragons étaient des êtres pacifiques. C'est notre mère: la reine Layla et sa meilleure amie Grandine qui me l'ont enseigné. Elles racontaient souvent qu'elles connaissaient plusieurs dragons. Dont leur roi: Ignir. Maman affirmait souvent que les dragons étaient meilleurs que le plus pure des humains. Mais puisque que notre père avait ces créatures en horreur, elles m'ont bien entendu fait promettre de garder le secret. Maman m'a toujours traité comme l'aurait fait un ange. Pour papa, c'était différent. Je savais qu'il m'aimait. Malheureusement, il ne le démontrait jamais. Mais tout a changé lorsque maman est morte quelques minutes après avoir accouché de Wendy. Après ça, papa est devenu très méchant. Il commença à être violent verbalement, parfois même physiquement. Mais lorsque,peu de temps après la mort de maman, papa lança un avis de recherche sur deux enfants nés d'une humaine et d'un dragons, nous commencèrent à le détester de vouloir tuer ces symboles de la paix. Nous avions toujours rêver d'aider ces pauvres personnes. Mais nous n'aurions jamais cru qu'ils viendraient eux-mêmes chez nous pour échapper aux villageois. J'allais sauter de joie lorsque je vis la flèche dans la jambe du plus grand. Sachant qu'ils devaient se méfier de tous les humains, je m'approchai lentement et Wendy me suivit. Le plus jeune cru que nous voulions tuer son frère alors je le calma pendant que Wendy soignait son frère. Même si j'étais très heureuse d'avoir pu les aider, je ne pu me résoudre à les laisser retourner à leur triste vie. Je leur fit donc une proposition qui les laissa pantois

-Si vous voulez, vous pouvez vivre ici. Ça nous ferait plaisir.

Les deux frères n'en revenaient pas. Non seulement ces filles avaient soigné Natsu, mais elles leur offraient de vivre au château!

-Non, on ne peut pas, dit Natsu. Même si on se cache, quelqu'un va finir par nous trouver.

-Nous sommes les princesses, dit Wendy. Nous pourrons vous aider.

Encore une autre surprise à ajouter à leur liste.

-D'accord, répondu Roméo. Mais pourquoi vous faites ça pour nous?

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent puis Lucy leur répondit.

-En fait, on a toujours su que les dragons n'étaient pas des sauvages. De plus, nous rêvons de vous aider depuis que nous avons découvert votre existence. Je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia et voici ma sœur Wendy.

-Et bien moi, je m'appelle Natsu Dragnir et voici mon frère Roméo.

Le jour-même, les princesses cachèrent leurs nouveaux amis dans leur chambre. Après une semaine passée ensemble, ils s'étaient tous beaucoup attachés. Un jour, alors qu'elles revenaient de leur déjeuner, les jeunes filles eurent à leur tour, la surprise de leur vie. Natsu et Roméo étaient devant elles mais ils étaient très différents. Tous leurs traits de dragon avaient disparu. Même leurs yeux. Ils étaient maintenant noirs. Natsu leurs expliqua qu'ils venaient de récupérer leur pouvoir de transformation. Elles leur donnèrent des habits chique et les présentèrent au personnel du château. Puis un jour...

-Princesses, dit une servante, une jeune fille du nom de Dragnir désir parler à vos amis.

Natsu était en état de choc.

-C'est impossible, murmura-t-il avant de partir en courant.

Les trois autres s'empressèrent de le suivre. Ils le trouvèrent figé sur place en regardant une fille aux cheveux roses. Cette dernière regarda Roméo puis lança avec le même sourire que Natsu:

-Bonjour Roméo. C'est fou ce que tu as grandi petit frère.


	5. Chapitre 4

Pourquoi tout cela nous est-il arrivé? Je me suis toujours posé cette question. Pourquoi Roméo s'est transformé juste après sa naissance? Pourquoi, lorsque que la maison à été détruite, Night et moi avons été transporté dans des endroits différents du royaume?Pourquoi maman a reçu une planche dans le cœur? Pourquoi Natsu et papa ont chacun cru que le reste de la famille était morte? Pourquoi ai-je gardé mon pouvoir de transformation alors que Natsu l'a perdu. Pourquoi les ai-je vu alors que je n'y étais plus? Oui ces questions n'ont cessé de me torturer depuis ce jour. Mais d'autres ont suivis. Allaient-ils bien? Natsu prenait-il soin de Roméo? L'élevait-il adéquatement? Étaient-ils heureux? Et Night lui? Oui, j'ai rarement eu l'esprit tranquille. Mais heureusement, Haru m'a aidé à tenir le coup. J'ai rencontré ce prince il y a environ un an. Je marchais tranquillement lorsque j'ai vu un blond de mon âge se débattre contre des hommes armés. Ils ont bien sûr d'étalé en voyant ma vraie forme. Le garçon lui paraissait surpris mais me remercia et se présenta en souriant comme le prince du royaume de Thunder: Haru Dear. Au lieu de rentrer chez lui, il choisit de m'aider à retrouver mes frères. Puis il y a une semaine, il m'apprit que sa cousine Lucy l'avait prévenu Natsu et Roméo avaient emménagé chez elle grâce à sa lacrima. Et aujourd'hui, je les ai enfin retrouvé. Natsu fut le premier à arriver mais trois autres personnes le suivaient.

Parmi eux je reconnus Roméo que je saluais en souriant. Il avait vraiment changé.

-Bonjour Roméo. C'est fou ce que tu as grandi petit frère.

Tout le monde étaient abasourdi.

-Euh... qui es-tu? fut la seule chose que Roméo trouva à dire.

-Je suis ta sœur Klara évidemment.

Cette nouvelle le prit de court.

-Un instant! s'écria Wendy.

-Vous ne nous avez jamais dit que vous aviez une sœur, fit remarquer Lucy aux frères.

-Et un autre frère, ajouta la rose.

-Il est en vie lui aussi?!! s'exclama Natsu.

-Les garçons,dit Lucy, je crois que vous avez des choses à nous dire.

Donc, Natsu raconta sa version de l'histoire puis Klara raconta la sienne.

-Une minute, dit Natsu, tu a gardé ton pouvoir de transformation? Mais comment?

-Et bien, répondit-elle, je crois que le sort ne fonctionne que si on veut être avec les humains.

-Tu as raison, lança Roméo, on s'est retransformer quand on a voulu rester avec Lucy et Wendy.

-C'est logique, lança Haru qui venait de sortir d'un coin.

-Haru, s'exclama Lucy.

-Tu es venu avec elle? lança sa sœur.

-Et oui cousine, sourit-il.

Suite à ces retrouvailles, Klara et Haru emménagèrent aussi au château. Tout allait bien et tout le monde étaient heureux. Même si Natsu lui avait beaucoup parler d'elle, Roméo voulais en apprendre le plus possible sur sa sœur qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Mais comme la malchance ne semblait pas vouloir quitter ces jeunes gens...

-Princesse Lucy!!! Princesse Wendy!!! Hurla une servante hystérique.

-Que se passe-t-il, tentèrent de comprendre les concernées.

-Quelqu'un a volé la clé de Capricorne alors qu'il y était!!! continua-t-elle de hurler.

-Pouvez-vous nous conduire à l'endroit où elle était rangée? demanda Natsu.

-Bien sûr suivez-moi, répondit-elle en se calmant.

Elle les guida jusqu'à une chambre qui s'avéra être celle de Layla et pointa un petit coffre en bois raffiné.

-Bien, laissez-nous, demanda poliment Klara.

Elle obéi. Les demi-dragons se mirent à humer chaque recoins de la chambre et se lancèrent un regard entendu avant de se précipiter or de la chambre. Lorsque les princesses et leur cousin les rattrapèrent, ils maintenaient un homme vêtu de blanc au sol.

-Lâchez-moi, hurlait-il en se démenant pour échapper à leur poigne de dragon.

-Yami!! S'exclamèrent les deux sœur. Lâchez-le, c'est le conseiller de notre père.

-Pas seulement, dit Roméo en sortant une clé en or de la poche du fameux Yami.

Après avoir assisté à une pluie d'injures et d'accusation venant des princesses, ils livrèrent le voleur au roi qui le condamna à la prison à vie. Les enfants se rendirent sur le balcon et admirèrent la forêt.

-Et bien, lança Lucy, une chance que vous étiez là.

-Oui, répondit Natsu. Je crois qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer ici n'est-ce pas?

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, grand frère.

-Je dirais même que c'est la première d'une série d'aventures, ajouta Klara.

-Aventures que nous vivrons ensemble compléta Haru.


	6. Chapitre 5

La famille Dragnir habitait le château depuis maintenant 8 ans. Ils avaient très souvent aidé le royaume et le peuple les adorais. J'étais très content d'avoir aidé Klara à retrouver deux de ses frères même si nous étions tous triste de n'avoir rien trouvé sur Night. Bien des choses avaient changé. Roméo et Wendy étaient tombés amoureux. Pareil pour Natsu et Lucy. Quand à moi, je m'étais déclaré à Klara et elle partageait mes sentiments. On a aussi découvert que la crise cardiaque de Layla à eu lieu exactement au même moment que la mort d'Iris. La malchance semblait enfin avoir laissé les Dragnir tranquille. Malheureusement, cette illusion ne pouvait durer.

-Hé les amis, lança Haru en entrant sur le balcon, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles.

-Qu'y a-t-il mon chéri? demanda Klara.

-Et bien, demain le chasseur de dragon du roi vient au château.

-J'ai entendu parler de lui, commenta Lucy. Apparemment, il chasse les dragons depuis qu'il est gamin. Pour être exact, il aurait rencontré le roi peu de temps après la mort d'Iris. Il est très célèbre et pourtant on ne sait rien de lui. Pas même son nom.

-Alors faites très attention, compléta Wendy.

Comme l'avait dit Haru, le lendemain vers midi, le fameux chasseur de dragon entra dans le château. Il portait une cape et des habits noirs et rouges. Son visage était masqué par une longue écharpe noire couverte de cendres. Natsu et Klara la reconnurent tout de suite. C'était l'écharpe de Night! Ils crûrent que c'était la raison pour laquelle l'odeur de leur frère émanait de cette personne. Mais étrangement, ils ne parvenait pas à distinguer son odeur à lui. Puis ses yeux croisèrent les leurs. Les deux roses ne pouvait le croire. Cet homme, c'était Night! Ils virent alors son regard se remplire de fureur lorsqu'il vit Roméo. La seconde suivante, Night venait de le propulser vers un mur. Heureusement, Klara l'attrapa juste à temps. Les personnes venaient à peine de réaliser ce qui se passait lorsque que les deux roses enfoncèrent simultanément leur point dans le ventre de leur triplé. Mais celui-ci atterri sur ses pieds dans le mur.

-Enfoiré!!! hurla Klara.

-Ça ne te suffit pas de chasser ta race?! continua Natsu. Tu t'en prends aussi à ton petit frère!

Les trois aînés s'entourèrent tous de flammes rouge et commencèrent à se battre. Frappant, esquivant et encaissant avec une force et une vitesse surhumaine. Au bout d'un moment, le roi entra dans la salle et se baissa juste à temps pour éviter une boule de feu.

-Mais que se passe-t-il ici!? s'écria Jude.

-Ah majesté, ricana Night. C'est bien que vous soyez là. Je peux vous remercier de m'avoir permis de retrouver mes frères.

Il retira sa cape en dévoilant le visage de Natsu.

-Mais maintenant que vous ne me servez plus à rien, je n'ai plus besoin de vous mentir.

Ses flammes devinrent noires et il reprit sa véritable apparence. Ses écailles étaient de la même couleur. La plupart des personnes présentes prenaient la fuite lorsque Klara et Natsu se transformèrent aussi. Les flammes et les écailles de Natsu devinrent blanches et celles de sa sœur devinrent dorées. Les trois triplés se placèrent en position de combat. Natsu fut le premier à attaquer. Il s'élança et frappa Night au visage en le renvoyant contre le mur qu'il percuta cette fois. Night se releva et frappa le ventre de ses adversaires avec une force inouïe puis il fit un salto avant et leur frappa la tête avec ses pieds en les collants au sol. Les deux roses se relevèrent en faisant eux aussi un salto en frappant les épaules de Night avec leur pied. Il glissa sur deux mètres et se redressa. Soudain, Natsu enfonça encore son poing dans le ventre de son frère et se pencha vers l'avant. La seconde suivante, Night était expédié à travers le plafond par un coup de pied de Klara. En un bond, les deux autres le rejoignirent. Roméo se transforma à son tour. Ses flammes et ses écailles étaient bleues. Il prit Lucy et Wendy dans ses bras pour les amener sur le toit parti rejoindre les autres. Les quatre Dragnir volaient à environ vingt mètres de haut. Night d'un côté et les autres en face. Soudain Night cracha une colonne de flammes vers eux. Ses trois adversaires restèrent calmes et inspirèrent profondément en envoyant leur tête vers l'arrière.

-Hurlement du dragon!!!!! hurlèrent-ils ensemble.

Leurs trois souffles s'unirent en une énorme colonne tourbillonnante. Cette dernière perfora celle de leur frère qui se dissipa.

-Noooonn!!!!! hurla Night alors que le souffle de sa famille le percutait.

Les trois flammes se dissipèrent lentement et Night chuta à travers le toit avant de s'écraser sur le plancher. Roméo reprit les sœurs et les trois demi-dragons se posèrent près de leur frère. Une fumé rouge sang rayée de noir s'échappa de tout son corps et disparue dans l'air. Night se redressa lentement et leur sourit.

-Klara, Natsu, Roméo, dit-il d'une voix sereine. Ça fait du bien de vous revoir.


	7. Chapitre 6

Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à mes frères. Ni aujourd'hui ni il y a 13 ans. Lorsque j'ai été transporté à l'autre bout du royaume quand la maison a explosé, j'ai vu une chose très étrange. Devant moi, il y avait une brume rouge sang qui avait la forme d'un homme. Il était parsemé de rayures noires. J'ai eu très peur lorsqu'il s'avança vers moi. J'ouvrit la bouche pour crier lorsque la brume perdit son aspect humain pour se précipiter dans ma bouche. Cela n'a duré qu'un instant mais ce fut atroce. Lorsque la brume a disparue, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un voile devant les yeux. En essayant de les frotter, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mon corps. J'ai sentis ma bouche s'ouvrir et un rire terrifiant en est sorti. Mon écharpe et mes vêtements sont devenus noirs et je me suis encore fait transporter. Cette fois, j'ai atterri devant le château du roi. La chose qui contrôlait mon corps a demandé une audience avec sa majesté. Une fois devant le roi, mon parasite lui a appris l'existence de mes frères mais, pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas à l'époque, il n'a rien dit sur Klara. J'étais si désespéré de ne rien pouvoir faire que je me suis replié dans une petite partie de mon esprit que j'ai barricadé avec toute la magie dont je disposais. Au cours des années, j'ai été encore éploré d'être contraint à tuer des dragons. Mais j'ai aussi découvert que j'avais un certain accès à ses pensées. J'y ai découvert ses intentions et les raisons de ses actions. J'ai même découvert son nom: Zeleph. Bien sûr, tout cela ne m'était guère utile alors je suis resté caché. Ce fut le jour où je sentis les odeurs de mes frères et sœur que j'ai quitté mon isolement. J'ai assisté avec une tristesse infinie au combat entre Zelef et ma famille. Mais j'eus le grand bonheur de les voir gagner. En m'écrasant au sol, je sentis que Zeleph quittait mon corps et j'en eu la confirmation lorsque je vis la fumée s'en échapper. Je réussi avec une énorme joie à me redresser. Pour la première fois depuis 13 longues années, j'avais le contrôle sur mon être. Je vis alors ma famille debout devant moi.

-Klara, Natsu, Roméo, soufflais-je. Ça fait du bien de vous revoir.

La confusion régnait. Night avait tenté de les tuer et maintenant, il était heureux de les voir. Natsu tendit sa main à son frère et l'aida à se relever. Au début, il chancela un peu. Il ne s'était pas encore tout à fait habitué à avoir le contrôle de son corps. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que son frère tenait parfaitement sur ses jambes, le rose le lâcha. Night entreprît alors la longue narration de son histoire. Il versa quelques larmes et fut parfois étranglé par l'émotion. Lorsqu'il fini son récit, il fondit en larmes. Ne cessant de s'excuser en disant que c'était de sa faute et qu'il aurait dû lutter. Natsu posa sa main sur la nuque de son frère et appuya son front contre le sien.

-Tu n'y est pour rien, murmura-t-il. Tout est de la faute de Zeleph.

Night fut très touché. Le roi Jude entra à nouveau dans la pièce en hurlant que soit exécutés tous les demi-dragons. Avec calme et patience, les triplé lui expliquèrent la vérité sur les dragons et sur la destruction du village Garden. Il finit par accepter de lever la sanction sur les Dragnir. Il fallut quand même un certain temps pour que les habitants du château s'habituent au statut de demi-dragons des quatre Dragnir. Surtout Night. Mais ils finirent tout de même par les accepter et les apprécier. Tout allait bien. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la fuite de Zeleph. Tout le groupe était réuni sur le toit du château et regardait l'horizon.

-Pouvez-vous y croire? lança Natsu. Nous sommes enfin réunis.

-Vous l'avez amplement mérité, dit Wendy d'une voix émue.

Soudain, la brume de Zeleph réapparue. Elle s'éleva du sol en une longue ligne afin d'atteindre leur altitude et se rassembla pour reprendre sa forme humanoïde. Puis d'un coup, la fumée disparue. À sa place, il y avait maintenant un homme. Il portait une ample tunique noire et une écharpe en tissu blanc s'appuyait sur son épaule et sa anche. Ses cheveux noirs contrastaient avec son teint blême. Ses yeux rouge sang fixait le groupe avec une fureur indescriptible. Il semblait à peine plus vieux que les triplés. Il disparut une seconde et réapparu avec Roméo qu'il tenait par la gorge.

-Décidément, lança-t-il sur un tong méprisant. Tu m'en aura donné du fil à retordre. Mais maintenant, je te tiens enfin.

À peine avait dit ces mots qu'ils disparurent tous les deux en fumée.

-Mais pourquoi en veut-il tant à Roméo?! s'exclama Natsu.

-Parce que Roméo est une hydre, répondit son frère.

Tout les regards se tournent vers lui alors il continua.

-En fait, Roméo et Zeleph sont tous les deux des hydres. Les hydres sont une sorte de dragon très particulière. Ils naissent de façon aléatoire parmi les dragons. Au lieu de ne maîtriser qu'un élément comme nous, ils maîtrisent tous les aspects de leur élément. Zeleph, avec son élément de l'air, maîtrise le vent, la foudre, la fumée et le son. Quand à Roméo, j'imagine qu'il maîtrise la lave et plusieurs types de flammes.

-Mais tout cela ne nous explique pas pourquoi il l'a enlevé, s'énerva Klara.

-J'y venais. Donc pendant que Zeleph me contrôlait, j'ai appris qu'il avait découvert la race de Roméo avant même sa naissance. Il a l'intention de lui voler ses éléments. C'était lui qui l'a fait se transformer en répandant sa magie dans l'air. Mais comme Natsu l'a sauvé, il a décidé de m'enlever pour l'affaiblir. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il a transporté Klara.

-Nous devons aller le sauver, s'exclama Natsu.

-On vient avec vous, ajouta Lucy.

-Non, protesta Night. Toutes les trois, vous devez rester ici au cas où Zeleph reviendrait. Moi et Natsu y irons seul.

-Mais... tenta Wendy.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura le rose. On le remmènera très vite.

-Allez viens, lança Night.

Ils se transformèrent et s'envolèrent. Ils foncèrent droit devant à toute vitesse.

-Tiens bon petit frère, lancèrent-ils. On arrive.


	8. Chapitre 7

Cela fait maintenant deux mois que Roméo a été enlevé. Night et Natsu était immédiatement parti à sa recherche en me promettant de le ramener rapidement. Mais après tout ce temps sans nouvelles, je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter. Étant donné la facilité avec laquelle Zeleph s'était introduit dans le château, mon père a mit la garde en alerte. Heureusement, l'hydre de l'air n'est pas revenu. Enfin, heureusement pour le royaume. Mais moi, ça m'empêchait de dormir. Pour qu'il ne donne aucun signe de vie, son plan de bien se dérouler. Et je doute que se faire voler sa magie, surtout une aussi puissante, soit sans risque. Chaque jour, je pris de tout mon cœur pour que Natsu et Night retrouvent Roméo le plus vite possible. Mon cher Roméo, tiens bon encore un peu. Tes frères arrivent et nous nous retrouverons bientôt.

Natsu et son frère marchaient sans arrêt depuis le matin. Ils erraient dans cet immense désert depuis un mois. Ils étaient bien conscients que voler aurait été plus rapide. Mais puisque le message du tempérament pacifique des dragons ne s'était pas répandu jusque dans ces terres, ils avaient décidé de conserver leur forme humaine. Malgré la tristesse causée par l'enlèvement de leur frère, ils profitaient de ce voyage pour retrouver la complicité de leur enfance. Puis tout à coup, ils virent une femme au cheveux écarlates qui fuyait une dizaine d'hommes armés. Elle ne portait qu'une simple tunique blanche et semble vraiment épuisée. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que les deux frères viennent à son secours. Ils enflammèrent leurs points et firent apparaître des colonnes de feu de leurs pieds pour se propulser vers les hommes. Ils engagèrent le combat sous le regard ébahi de la jeune femme. Ils battaient chacun des hommes en un ou deux coup pour les plus costauds. Ils ne virent que trop tard l'un d'eux appeler des renforts avec sa lacrima. Night s'empressa de l'assommer puis se retournât pour voir le regard terrifié de la femme. Elle leur montra son collier en fer et les supplia de le lui enlever. Night se plaça derrière elle et fit apparaître ses griffes à l'abri de son regard. Le collier tomba lourdement au sol et la femme émit une vive lumière. L'instant suivant, elle portait portait une élégante robe rouge et tenait une épée dans chaque main. Elle pointa l'une d'elles vers le ciel en disant aux frères de se préparer. Dans la direction indiquée, un titanesque ptérodactyle noir aux ailes et aux yeux rouges volait vers eux. Les deux Dragnir se ré-enflammèrent et se propulsèrent vers la créature qui les repoussa d'un simple coup de queue. Soudain, la femme à la chevelure écarlate écarta les bras et plusieurs points lumineux apparurent autour d'elle. Ces derniers se transformèrent en grand fourreaux de métal noirs qui qui se collèrent pour former des sortes d'ailes dans le dos de la femme. Elle lança un des sabres à chacun des frères. Ces derniers utilisèrent leur magie pour enflammer leur armes et retournèrent au combat. Ils ne tinrent pas tellement plus longtemps. Ils jetèrent un regard inquiet vers la femme puis se regardèrent d'un air résigné. Puis, pour la première fois depuis deux mois, ils reprirent leur vrai forme. Étrangement, leurs épées aussi se transformèrent. Le manche devint long comme leurs bras et l'acier de la lame se transforma en écailles de la même couleur que les leurs. Puis, elles changèrent de taille. Elles devinrent aussi larges que leur corps et aussi longues que leurs jambes. Cette fois, ils rejoignirent le monstre en un seul bond. En montant, ils coupèrent la partie élastique des ailes de leur adversaire et abattirent leur épée sur ses épaules en atterrissant sur son dos. Alors que la bête devenue incapable de voler chutait vers le bas, les deux frères planaient lentement vers le sol. La jeune femme qu'ils avaient sauvé s'envola grâce à ses ailes d'acier et planta l'une de ses épées dans le cœur de l'énorme volatile avant de s'éloigner d'un battement d'armes. Elle se posa lentement, fit disparaître toutes ses armes sauf celles des demi-dragons et fut vite rejoint par ces derniers. Même en les voyant redevenir humains, elle ne semblait pas effrayée. Incroyablement surprise, mais pas effrayée.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle. Mais qui êtes-vous?

-Et bien, je me nomme Natsu Dragnir et voici mon frère, Night. Et vous?

-Mon nom est Erza. Simplement Erza.

-Erza, dit Night. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi ces hommes vous pourchassaient?

-Ces hommes travaillent pour un dénommé Zeleph. Il accumule des enclaves pour construire une tour en son nom. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir mais mes amis ont été re-capturer.

-Cet homme ne sait donc faire que le mal?! grogna un Night à la mâchoire et aux poings crispés.

-Vous le connaissez? s'étonna Erza.

-Oh que oui, répondit Natsu.

Les deux frères lui racontèrent alors leur histoire. En entendant leur combat contre Zeleph, une idée germa dans l'esprit de l'ancienne esclave.

-Voyageons ensemble! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous pourrez m'aider à libérer mes amis et je vous aiderai à libérer votre frère.

-En parlant d'aider, lança le rose en lui tendant son épée qui était redevenue normale. Je te rend ceci.

-Je vous en prie, gardez-les. Elles vous serons bien plus utiles qu'à moi. Et pour ma proposition?

-Bien sûr, lancèrent les deux frères sans même se regarder.

-Mais avant, dit Night avec un sourire malicieux. Nous avons un détail à régler. Je comprends qu'on ne donne pas de nom de famille à une esclave mais maintenant, tu es libre. Que penses-tu de Scarlett?

Erza réfléchit un instant puis donna sa réponse.

-Erza Scarlett, ça me plaît, sourît-elle en rougissant.

-Et bien, Erza Scarlett, fit Night avec un tendre sourire. Bienvenue dans notre petit groupe!

-Avec toi en plus, continua son frère, Zeleph ne fera pas long feu.


	9. Chapitre 8

Je me souviendrai toujours du jour où je suis devenue esclave. Surtout parce que c'est mon premier souvenir. Il y a environ 10 ans, je me suis réveillé sur une île, complètement amnésique. Je me souvenais seulement de ma magie, que la fatigue m'empêchait d'utiliser, et de mon nom: Erza. Des pirates attaquaient l'île. Ils m'ont enlevé et mon vendu à un homme nommé Zeleph qui m'a amené au chantier d'une tour qu'il faisait construire par d'autres esclaves. J'y suis entré avec d'autres enfants venant de d'autres îles. Il y avait un blond bronzé nommé Shaw, une brunette du nom de Milliana et deux garçons au cheveux noirs qui s'appelaient Simon et Wolly. Je suis vite devenue amie avec eux. La tour se trouvait au centre d'un désert noir. Les conditions de travail étaient abominable et les gardes, très nombreux. J'ai découvert que tous les esclaves étaient des mages. Zeleph y avait tenu puisque leur magie les rendait bien plus endurants que des gens normaux. Mais, malheureusement, les pirates avait pris soin de mettre des colliers anti-magie à chaque esclave durant son sommeil. Ces colliers nous empêchaient de lancer n'importe quel sort que ce soit. Après avoir été au service de Zeleph depuis presqu'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'avais perdu espoir de m'échapper. Puis un beau jour, alors que moi et amis ainsi que d'autres esclaves avions été amenés dans un autre désert pour récolter des pierres pour la tour, une tempête de sable s'est formée. Nous avons profité de la confusion pour fuir mais les autres ont tous été attrapé et tétéportés à la tour grâce à des lacrimas. Les gardes allaient m'attraper aussi lorsque deux garçons de mon âge sont venus me sauver. J'ai été époustouflé par leur force et je le fut encore plus en apprenant leur histoire. Nous avons décidé d'aller ensemble à la tour de Zeleph pour sauver tous nos amis. Alors que nous allions partir, Night (qui était plutôt mignon) a proposé de me donner un nom de famille: Scarlett. J'ai accepté avec joie et nous nous somme mis en route.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Erza s'était jointe aux jumeaux. Ils avaient marché à la recherche d'une ville où ils pourraient acheter des provisions. Le jour précédent, ils avaient atteint la ville de Sandhel. Ils y ont acheté beaucoup de vivre et Night a aussi pris une carte du pays.

-Dis Erza, demanda Night en sortant la carte de sa cape. Y aurait-il une mine de Zeleph dans les environs?

-Oui là, répondit-elle en désignant un point situé à deux km de leur position.

-Alors nous n'avons qu'à y aller pour voler trois lacrimas et sauver tout le monde! s'exclama Natsu.

-Très bien alors mettons-nous en route, répondit Erza. La route sera longue.

-Que tu crois ma chère, répliqua Night avec un sourire malicieux. Que tu crois.

D'un coup, les demi-dragons reprirent leur vrai forme. Night attrapa Erza par la taille, ce qui la fit rougir, et les deux frères décolère à une vitesse fulgurante. On entendit même le son caractéristique du passage de mur du son. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils se posèrent dans un coin vide de la mine.

-Euh Night, rougît Erza. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

-Dommage, répondît-il en accédant à sa demande.

-Ce n'est pas drôle!

Alors qu'ils continuaient à se chamailler, Natsu repéra un garde isolé grâce à son odorat et l'assomma. Il trouva trois lacrimas dans ses poches puis le traîna jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait atterri. Cela surprît se deux amis qui n'avaient même pas remarqué son absence. Erza invoqua une chaîne en acier et ligota le garde pendant que Night le bâillonnait.

-Alors, lança le rose à la rouge. Tu nous expliques comment ça marche?

-Pas de problème. Faites comme moi.

Elle prit deux lacrimas et en lança une à Night. Elle plaça la sienne à la hauteur de son visage et lança:

-Tour du paradis.

Puis elle disparut en un flash. Les deux frères se regardèrent, interloqués.

-Ironique, dit simplement Natsu.

-Selon elle, ajouta son frère. Ça ressemble plus à l'enfer.

Ils placèrent à leur tour leur lacrima à la hauteur de visage et dirent ensemble:

-Tour du paradis.

L'instant suivant, ils étaient dans la grande coure d'une tour qui atteignait le ciel. Il y avait des esclaves partout et quelques gardes qui fonçaient vers eux et Erza était juste devant eux. Comme pour les jumeaux, sa lacrima n'était plus dans sa main. Les frères sortir leurs armes qui se transformèrent à nouveau. Quand à Erza, elle ressorti ses ailes d'épées. En un instant, plus un garde dans toute la coure ne tenait debout. Erza invoqua une multitude de dague qui coupèrent les colliers de tous les esclaves puis disparurent.

-MES AMIS, hurla Erza. IL EST TEMPS DE VOUS LIBÉRER DE ZELEPH!!! VOUS AVEZ ASSEZ SOUFFERT!!! SERVEZ-VOUS DE VOTRE MAGIE ET AIDEZ-NOUS À ARRÊTER CET ÊTRE ABJECT!!!

-OUI!!! hurlèrent tous les esclaves.

Ils chargèrent vers l'entrée de la tour pendant que les trois guerriers s'envolaient vers le sommet de la tour. Ils défoncèrent une fenêtre du dernier étage. La pièce était sombre et éclairé par des flambeaux. Droit devant eux, ils virent Roméo. Il était attaché à une croix et semblait inconscient. Son pantalon était déchiré. Il était torse nu et de nombreuses cicatrices y étaient visibles. Les jumeaux se précipitèrent vers lui et Erza les suivit. Night le détacha et Natsu le soutint. Roméo ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

-Night, Natsu, dit-il faiblement. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

-On est là pour te sauver, répondit le rose.

-Super...

-Il est trop faible, dit Night. Natsu aides-moi.

Ils se placèrent derrière Roméo et posèrent chacun une main sur l'un de ses omoplates. Une lumière rouge émana de leurs mains puis s'éteignit. Roméo se redressa en sursaut sous l'air ahuri d'Erza.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait? demanda-t-elle.

-On lui a insufflé une partie de notre magie, lui expliqua Natsu.

-Et qui est-tu? demanda le plus jeune à Erza.

-C'est Erza Scarlett, dit Night. Une amie.

-Comme c'est touchant, se moqua la voix de Zeleph.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Zeleph était accoté au mur et un homme aux cheveux bleus se tenaient à côté de lui.

-Jelal, grogna Erza avec haine. Les amis, je vous présente Jelal Fernenderz, le fils adoptif de Zeleph. Il a passé son enfance à tourmenter les esclaves de son père et maintenant, c'est son assassin.

-Et bien, dit Natsu. Figures-toi qu'il fait partie du conseil du roi Jude sous le nom de Jecrain.

-Qui n'est rien de plus qu'un hologramme magique, ricana Jelal.

-Bon assez parlé, dit Zeleph. Fiston, tus-moi cette esclave.

Jelal s'élança vers elle avec un sourire sadique. Il allait la frapper lorsque Night attrapa son poignet avec sa queue.

-Tu devras me tuer avant de faire du mal à celle que j'aime, hurla-t-il en lançant le bleu au plafond .

-On vous le laisse, dirent Natsu et Roméo en fonçant sur l'hydre de l'air.

Roméo se transforma et tenta frapper Zeleph mais ce dernier disparu en fumée. Il réapparu derrière Natsu, entoura son avant-bras d'éclairs et lui frappa le dos à la vitesse de ses éclairs. Natsu accrocha Roméo et ils s'écroulèrent au sol. Roméo s'entoura de ses flammes bleues et Natsu fit de même avec ses flammes blanches. Le cadet concentra ses flammes sur ses ailes et sa queue qui se se couvrir d'une épaisse couche de glace. Il envoya un jet de flammes aux jambes de Zeleph qui se retrouva fixé au sol lorsque les flammes se changèrent en glace. Natsu fonça sur leur adversaire et lui donna un coup de poing enflammé au visage si puissant qu'il libéra Zeleph de la glace et l'expédia contre le mur. Pendant ce temps, l'autre combat continuait. Erza avait changé son armure pour une armure noire (illustrée dans l'image du haut) et une longue épée dentelée. Elle enfonça le côté de son épée dans le ventre de Jelal qui fut propulsé vers Night qui le réceptionna avec le plat de son épée géante contre l'arrière de la tête du bleu. Il s'effondra et une petite fumée s'échappa de son front et se dissipa dans l'air. Night et Erza allèrent donc aider les deux autres à battre Zeleph. À peine étaient-ils arrivés que l'hydre de l'air fit reculer ses quatre adversaires avec un vent très puissant. Soudain, Jelal apparu derrière lui et lui bloqua les bras, stoppant ainsi son sort.

-Sale traître! hurla Zeleph.

-Vous m'avez enlever, hypnotisé et forcé à commettre les pires atrocités depuis mes cinq ans! épliqua le bleu. Aujourd'hui, vous allez payer pour vos crimes! Attaquez maintenant! ajouta-t-il à l'attention des quatre autres. Je ne le retiendrai pas longtemps.

-On ne va quand même pas te tuer! riposta Natsu.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, dit-il en lançant un cube de saphir de la taille d'un poing à Erza qui l'attrapa des deux mains. Utilisez ça pour sauver les esclaves. Il s'active comme les lacrimas et créera un grand portail. Attaquez de toutes vos forces, vite!

Erza versa une larme.

-Je te pardonnes! lui lança-t-elle. Ce n'était pas ta faute!

Jelal afficha un air serein alors que chacun des frères crachait une énorme colonne de flammes dans sa direction. L'instant suivant, lui et Zeleph n'étaient plus que des cendres.

Une fois qu'ils furent au bas de la tour, tous les maintenant affranchis les y rejoignirent. Ils avaient combattu les gardes qui étaient restés dans la tour pour les empêcher d'aller aider Zeleph. Lorsqu'ils furent tous là, Natsu appliqua les consignes de Jelal. Il plaça le cube devant son visage et murmura:

Coure du château de Crocus.

Le cube s'envola et se posa un mètre plus loin. Il se transforma en une sorte de mur blanc, lisse et lumineux. Ce dernier faisait deux mètres de haut et dix de large. Les quatre héros entrèrent en premier et les autres les suivirent. Ils réapparurent, comme prévu, dans la coure du château. Roméo n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que Wendy lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa.

-Tu es enfin rentré, s'exclama-t-elle. J'étais si inquiète.

-Oui je suis là.

Puis, Natsu eu droit à la même scène avec Lucy. Lorsque les deux couples se séparèrent, Klara et Haru entrèrent a leur tour dans la coure et leur souhaitèrent la bienvenue. Puis, Erza se tourna vers Night.

-Tout ça me fait penser, dit-elle. Tu as dit à Jelal qu'il devait te tuer avant de faire du mal à celle que tu aimes. Dois-je en conclure que tu m'aimes?

-Si je dois être plus clair alors d'accord, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Tout les autres sifflèrent.

-Et bien Night, le taquina Klara. Tu as fini par trouver toi aussi ton âme sœur.

-Et oui!

-Je sais pas vous, lança Natsu. Mais je crois que nous avons mérité un très long repos.

-Bien d'accord grand frère, sourit Roméo.


	10. Épilogue

Cette histoire, papa me l'a souvent raconté. La grande histoire de la vie de mon père Night, son frère jumeau Natsu, sa sœur jumelle Klara, leur petit frère Roméo et de tous leurs amis. Après que tout le monde soit rentré au château, les affranchis se sont tous établi à Fiore. Ils ont trouvé de bons emplois et commencé à profiter de leur liberté. L'an suivant, peut après leurs 18 ans, les triplés se sont mariés avec leur amour tout les trois le même jour. Puis, l'année où ils ont eu 20 ans beaucoup de chose on eu lieu. D'abord, Erza a accouché de moi: Mike et de ma sœur jumelle: Anna. Puis Tata Lucy a accouché de Aki et enfin tante Klara a donné naissance à une fille qu'elle a nommé Iris, en l'honneur de sa mère. L'année s'est terminée par les fiançailles d'oncle Roméo et de Wendy qui avaient alors 15 ans. Trois ans plus tard, ils se sont mariés et sont devenus les parents des jumeaux Ariane et Jack. Aujourd'hui, mes parents ont 30 ans. Ils en ont assez des aventures et , comme les autres, ils profitent du calme du château. Enfin quand leurs enfants ne s'en mêlent pas. En effet, moi et les autres avons encore, contrairement à nos parents, le goût de l'aventure et de l'action. Nôtre rêve commun, c'est que nous aussi, nous vivions une grande histoire tous ensemble. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, ce rêve se réalisera.


End file.
